Computers and other computer-like entertainment devices are being developed for installation and/or use in automobiles. Such devices can be used for a variety of purposes, ranging from entertainment to the control of basic automobile functions. Two patent applications filed by Microsoft Corporation of Redmond, Wash. disclose a device intended for automobile use: the US Patent Application entitled "Vehicle Computer System," Ser. No. 08/564,586, filed Nov. 29, 1995; and the US Patent Application entitled "Vehicle Computer System with High Speed Data Buffer and Serial Interconnect," Ser. No. 08/668,781, filed Jun. 24, 1996. The device described in these applications potentially incorporates a variety of components, such as a radio, cell phone, CD player, etc. In addition, the device is designed to execute user-provided application programs. Such programs might be used for entertainment, for business, or for practical functions such as navigation.
Visual or graphical output of such devices might create a distraction for a driver of a vehicle, thereby impairing his or her ability to drive safely. Furthermore, laws in the United States and elsewhere restrict the types of graphical materials which can legally be presented to a driver. Some laws prohibit any type of graphical display while the vehicle is in motion. Others prohibit certain information from being displayed whenever there is a potential for movement--such as when the parking brake is released or when the vehicle's transmission is not in "park." Some laws prohibit only entertainment materials or information, while allowing more utilitarian information, such as navigational aids, to be displayed to the driver at any time.
Because of concerns relating to safety and legality, it had been thought that the opportunities for graphical output in conjunction with automobile computers would be quite limited. However, the inventors have developed a way to display useful information to a driver and to other automobile occupants, while remaining within the safety and legal constraints described above.